bindingofisaacfandomcom-20200223-history
The Chest
: This article is about the chapter. For the item, see chests. The Chest is a floor found after opening the end chest at the end of the Cathedral while holding The Polaroid trinket. It is a brutal bonus level featuring rooms with multiple bosses. The first room you start in contains 4 locked chests, each with an item inside that may potentially give you an advantage for the difficult challenges that await. Every chest on this floor, except the red chests, which give the same drops as on any other floor, contains an item to assist you. This means if you're feeling brave, it might be a good idea to explore the floor entirely to possibly get more items. If possible, acquire Guppy's Tail and save up your keys to have a better chance of spawning golden chests here. It also seems like Red Chests from The Left Hand trinket do not drop items all the time nor have any increased chance of dropping items. Rooms in The Chest frequently contain two to three bosses or mini-bosses. Despite their numbers, their health is much smaller than usual, so eliminate the most threatening foe first before dealing with the other enemies. Occasionally, you might run into commonly found lesser enemies, though in numerous amounts. It's important to note that you cannot usually bomb your way out of any of these rooms; placing a bomb next to a closed door does nothing. However, you can bomb your way into the Secret Room, even before you have completed the room you are currently in. Using the item Dad's Key will also allow one to exit a room before it has been completed. Rooms * 1': The room will always appear once in this floor * '*: This room can only appear due to a bug or a special item * !: The room will work another way as known from other chapters * '-': The room cannot appear in this floor. Monsters Boss BC xxx.png|???|link=??? (boss) Bugs * If you blow up a Slot Machine or a beggar on the chest, an item will appear instead of its normal drops. However, this will not work for Blood Donation Machines. * All rooms in The Chest will use the backdrop of The Chest, even the Devil Room or the Secret Room. This might be unintentional, since they usually couldn't be reached by regular means. * If you are fast enough after beating Isaac, you can run through the chest and out of the door, exiting the boss room. You will remain on your current map, you will be unable to fight ???, and all rooms previously unvisited will have Chest level enemies. *Teleporting to the I AM ERROR room with Telepills will end your run, as the room will be completely empty with no way out. *If the player encounter Krampus in the Devil Room of the chest, the music of Isaac/??? will play instead of the normal music. Room-layouts The Chest.png|The starting room with its four locked chests. Chest.jpg|The starting room with four red chests instead of locked chests due to having The Left Hand trinket. End.jpg|The reward chest after beating ???, which will end the run and trigger the thirteenth ending when touched. SatanChest.jpg|A Devil Room in The Chest, reached by using The Joker suit card. The Chest Room.png|A rare, harmless room with Fireplaces Bugged Death.png|Death being stuck in a wall. IAmErrorChest.png|Empty I AM ERROR room with no way out in The Chest Green MemBrain.png|A green MemBrain, encountered in The Chest. Videos Category:Chapters